Strong As Thunder But As Sweet As Rain
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: It is about Lita's past life. Her parents deaths, life on the street, and the life of pain. Tilll one day she packed her stuff and left to find her real past life. She left only to find that she was the Goddess of Thunder and that he life did have meaning


Well I decided to write about Lita my fave sailor scout! This is kind of short and it is about Lita's life before she became a senshi. Please R+R!

Strong as Thunder but Sweet as Rain

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

Flashbacks and dreams

"Lita are you paying any attention?" the teacher said getting angry.

"No I am not. What are you going to do about it?" I said smirking.

"I don't even know why I try with you. You have detention!"

"What more do you want? I get good grades and all."

"Well if you were not beating up everyone all the time maybe I would be a little easier on you." He said turning around.

"Well if everyone was not such idiots maybe I would not beat them up." I said looking at my teacher.

"Stay in this room for lunch we have to talk." He said.

"No I am not going to stay with you!" I said getting angry I hated staying for lunch with him. He made me uncomfortable.

"You will stay." He said.

I sat in my seat and frowned.

The bell rung and everyone left but me.

"Now sweet Lita be a good girl in class."

"Don't call me that just because you are a teacher does not mean you can control me."

He put his hand on my shoulder and I pushed it off.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"Now I will give you detention for not doing what I say."

"Yeah right, I will never stay in a room alone with you when everyone is gone because I know what you will do."

"Sweet Lita I would never harm you."

"I said don't call me that! I am not yours and I never will be get that threw your twisted head!" I yelled getting up.

He grabbed my arm.

I remembered the first time I had to stay back with him. It was one of worst moment of my life.

"Get your hands off of my or else you will regret it."

He took his hands off and smiled, "you can't fight me sweet Lita."

"Oh yes I can!" I said punching him in the face.

"You ever touch me again and I will hurt you!" I screamed.

If I told any one what he did, they would never believe me. He would not tell if I hit him because then I would be sent away from him. I wish he would tell so I could go away from him. I hated him so much.

I walked outside and started to eat my lunch.

"Give me your money!" yelled the boy.

"No!! Get away." Said the girl pushing them.

"You will regret that little girl." The guy said just about to punch her.

I grabbed his hand, "Is there a problem?" I asked holding his fist.

"No Lita not at all."

"I did not think so. Touch that girl again and you will regret it." I said pushing him to the ground.

"Hey Lita heard you punched the teacher is that so?" yelled a boy.

"Yes I did! I punched him hard to! The same thing will happen to you!"

I hated school and I hated everyone.

I slowly walked home. To my empty home. (In this fic her parents died. I will tell you how but later in the fic.)

I wished every night that I could get away from this place away from these people.

I sat down at the park and swung on the swing.

I remembered that day in the park with my parents.

Flash Back

"Mommy can you push me on the swing?"

"Sure my little Lita." Said my mother pushing me.

I laughed as my mom pushed me high in the sky.

"Higher mommy!" I said laughing.

Then I had to go to the bathroom my mom pointed to the building across the park.

I walked to it slowly.

When I was coming out I saw some men hitting my mom. And then I saw something shinny. The men stabbed her with it and left her on the ground. I heard them shout that my father would pay for what he did.

I stood there as the men left. 

Then I ran as fast as I could to my mom.

"Mommy please get up. Mommy!" I screamed.

"Mommy please I promise that I will be good forever if you just get up."

But she just laid there coldly.

The next thing I knew someone grabbed me it was my dad. He was a drug dealer who got caught one day and turned his friends in. It was his fault my mom was killed.

I just sat in his car not saying a word I would not talk again for many years.

A year after my mom died my dad was found dead in an alley with a knife in his back. I was kicked out into the street. 

End of Flashback

I tried not to think about my past life but memories always came back to me. I use to dream about the day my mom and dad died. I saw my dad being beat up and the same knife that killed my mother, killed my father.

I use to sleep on the street and I would have nightmares about the killings over and over.

I got off the swing and started walking home.

The people I loved were dead. All of them.

When I saw on the street as a kid I met a lady who took me in and gave me a home. Her name was Ms. Rose. She was an old lady who loved me and took care of me. A drunk driver killed her. But she left me everything she had in her will so I had a place to stay.

When I use to go to school everyone would make fun of me. One day a kid punched me and left a scar but I punched him to the ground a broke his ribs. Ever since then everyone left me alone or would run away. I would beat them up and they would bleed but no matter what happened I would never bleed because no one could touch me. I would not bleed like my parents or Ms. Rose.

I went into my apartment and got out of my uniform and sat down to eat dinner.

Later that night I had a dream that changed my life forever.

Dream

"The enemy is here!! Be on your guard!" yelled someone.

"Lets get ready." Said a girl with long black hair.

"We have to keep the kingdom safe." Said a girl with short blue hair.

"I will die before I give up!" I said. 

"Now Transform!" yelled a girl with blonde hair.

I picked up a pen and yelled, "JUPITER PLANET POWER!!!"

Thunder and Lightening surrounded my body as I dressed in a green and pink outfit.

"Jupiter thunder dragon!!"

It hit a guy but it did not have any effect.

The shadow came right at me and I screamed.

Then it went blank.

Then pictures of a princess came into my mind and then someone said.

"Please we are waiting for you. Sailor Jupiter."

End of dream

I woke up and I could not remember any thing of the dream any more.

I got up and packed my stuff in a bag and ran to the train station.

I did not know where the train was taking me. All I knew as I had to go somewhere and I would die trying to go there.

I got off the train hours later. And started to look around and see where I was.

Then someone ran into me.

"I am so sorry." I really have to go I am so late!!" the girl with blonde meatballs on her head said running away.

I got up and I felt something from that girl but I ignored it. I got an apartment and they did not have any uniforms in my size so I just wore mine to school the next day.

When I got to school every one looked at me strange and whispered. I had heard it all before. They talked about how I beat people up and how I punched a teacher and everything like that.

At lunchtime I realized I forgot mine and just sat down and then that girl came up to me.

"Hi my name is Serena what's yours?" she asked sitting next to me.

I was shocked at first.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes who else would I be talking to."

"You are not scared of me?"

"No why would I be?" she said. That was one of the greatest moments of my life.

"Did you really punch a teacher?" she asked.

But before I could say anything the bell rang.

When I was walking home from school a black cat came up to me. It had a moon shape on it's forehead. It watched me carefully.

I had seen it before somewhere but I just could not remember.

Then I saw a boy playing a vending machine. He was really good at it to.

He got a whole lot of prizes. I watched him walk away slowly.

I decided to follow him.

Then a strange lady popped him and knocked him down.

She had a black thing in her hand and it was like she was stealing his heart.

I jumped in front of him and started to attack her.

I threw my rose earring at her and then hit her in the face.

She got angry and yelled but before she could do anything she turned into a bunch of roses and disappeared.

When I was fighting her I felt some strange power with in me. I went over to the boy to help him but he did not want any help at all.

I walked home slowly thinking about the roses and that lady.

What did I feel when I was fighting her. I felt something I never felt before.

Flashback "Ohh Jupiter you are as strong as thunder but you are a sweet as rain." Said someone to me.

"How can I be sweet at all I am not sweet in any way. I am strong willed."

"Yes but you are a sweet angel inside." The lady with white hair said to me. 

"Ohh Queen Serenity will I ever be a good senshi?"

"Yes you will. Promise me that you will protect my daughter."

"I promise. The others promised too. We will die before the princes is harmed." I said smiling.

End of flashback. 

The ladies words went threw my head. You are strong as thunder but as sweet as rain.

I saw that lady and some people dressed weird fighting again and the vending machine guy was on the ground. Of course I ran to help.

That weird cat yelled. "Serena, she is Sailor Jupiter."

The cat jumped at me and shot a beam at my head.

I started to remember my past life.

I was Sailor Jupiter the goddess of thunder and the princess of Jupiter. I fought evil and protected the princess.

"Jupiter thunder clash!!" I yelled and hit the monster.

"Way to go Lita!!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Welcome to the team." Said Sailor Mercury.

My life was now complete. I had a friends, I had a life. My past life meant nothing any more because my life now would become my future.

I forgot about the pain of my parents' deaths. I forgot the coldness of the street. It was all filled with love.

I am Strong as Thunder but as Sweet as Rain; I'm the goddess of Thunder. I'm the princess of Jupiter.

I am Sailor Jupiter!

Well I know it kind of sucked. I hope no one will flame me because it was bad. I never wrote a fic like this before. Please R+R!! I know the the title is bad but it just popped into my head.


End file.
